Track
The Thomas Wooden Railway and Wood track system has gone through many changes throughout the years. Wooden Railway Plain track The first track system from 1993-1994 featured a plain, smooth design similar to most wooden track systems of the time such as BRIO. Pieces *2" Straight Track *4" Straight Track *6" Straight Track *8" Straight Track *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *2 Bumpers/2 Signs *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Single Curve Switch Track *Cross Track/2 Warning Signs Clickity-Clack Track Clickity-Clack Track was the second design of track used, from 1994 to 2001. The track featured a unique design with grooves cut into the track pieces in order to both mimic the appearance of track sleepers and to create a clicking sound whenever an engine's wheels passed over the grooves. This clicking sound was similar to the sounds created by real train wheels rolling on rails, and is what gave the track the "Clickity-Clack" name. Pieces *2" Straight Track *4" Straight Track *6" Straight Track *8" Straight Track *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *2 Bumpers/2 Signs *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Cross Track with 2 Warning Signs *Graded Track Risers *Switch T-Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Action Switch Track *Track to Surface Ramps *Flexi-Curve Track *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Trees on the Track *Single Curve Switch Track Gallery ClicktyClackPatent.png|Patent diagram Traction Rail Traction Rail was used from 2002-2017. The track featured track sleeper detailing and etching in the rails used to provide traction for battery-operated vehicles. The track also featured a road system underneath straight track pieces, and additional curves and roadway pieces were introduced. The road featured traffic lines printed underneath. Products featuring the road system phased out in around 2010, although roadway traffic line printing featured underneath straight track pieces until 2014, where the printing was removed. Most individual track pieces were discontinued in 2009. Individual track items sold per piece were introduced as exclusives on the online store in 2014. Pieces *2" Straight Track *4" Straight Track *6" Straight Track *8" Straight Track *3 1/2" Curved Track/Small Curve Track Pack *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Curved Road *6 1/2" Curved Road *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track/Switch Track Pack *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *2 Bumpers and 2 Signs *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Ascending Track and Riser Pack *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Cross Track with 2 Warning Signs *Graded Track Risers *Switch T-Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Action Switch Track *Track to Surface Ramps *Flexi-Curve Track *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Trees on the Track *Stacking Risers *Rail Crossing *Sir Topham Hatt Auto-Stop Track *Adapt-a-Track *Deluxe Track Accessory Pack *Gold Bumpy Track (from Muffle Mountain Set) *Ascending Road *Road to Surface Ramps *Road Stacking Risers *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Road (from Deluxe Chocolate Factory Set) *8" Golden Track Piece (from 60th Anniversary Set) *"Come Ride the Rails in 2006!" 6" Straight Track piece *"Come Ride the Rails in 2007!" 6" Straight Track piece *Gold Track Piece *Track Piece 2.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 2.0" Straight Female to Female *Track Piece 2" Straight Male to Male *Track Piece 3.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 4.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 6.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 8.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 3.5" Curved Male to Female *Track Piece 6.5" Curved Male to Female *Track Piece Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Track Piece Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Track Piece Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male *Track Piece Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female *Track Piece Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Track Piece Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Track Piece Ascending 8.0" Male to Female *13" Ascending Track Piece *Track Piece X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male *Track Piece Track Riser *Track Riser *Track Piece Buffer Female *Track Piece Buffer Male Gallery TractionRailsDisplay.jpg|In-store interactive advertisement for Traction Rails/Thomas Track Wood Track The track in the Wood range was released in late 2017. It features unique track connectors instead of male and female connections which can connect to other track pieces at either end. The traction for the battery-operated vehicles has been removed, and the Thomas and Friends logo is printed on each piece. The track system has been heavily simplified, with straight track only being available at one length and curved track only being available in one radius. Curved track pieces are at a 60 degree angle instead of 45 degrees. Switch tracks are now constructed entirely of plastic and feature a knob to switch the track, while track to surface ramps are now also plastic. Adapters to connect to Wooden Railway track are included with sets and track packs released in 2017 and 2018. Pieces *Straight Track Piece *Curved Track Piece *Straight Track Piece with hoof prints (from Straights and Curves Track Pack) *Snowy Straight Track Piece (from Snowy Rails Set) *Snowy Curved Track Piece (from Snowy Rails Set) *Ascending Track Piece (from Bridge Track Pack) *Left Switch Track Piece (from Turnout Track Pack) *Right Switch Track Piece (from Turnout Track Pack) *Three-Way Switch Track (from Lift and Load Cargo Set) *Blue Track-To-Surface Ramps (from Straights and Curves Track Pack) *Red Track-To-Surface Ramps (from Turnout Track Pack) *Orange Track-To-Surface Ramps (from Lift and Load Cargo Set) *Wooden Railway to Wood track adapters Gallery WoodTrack.jpg|Straight Track WoodCurvedTrack.jpg|Curved Track WoodtoWoodenRailwayTrackAdapters.jpg|Wood to Wooden Railway Track Adapters Category:Miscellaneous